Cielo Nocturno/Alternate
(Quincy) | birthday = 4th May | gender = Male | height = 1.84cm | weight = 77 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #19 Soldat of the Wandenreich | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Redención Mandíbula | base of operations = | resurrección = Navaja | story debut = Balance of Souls: Collapse | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Cielo Nocturno (Spanish for Night Sky) was an and previously Arrancar #19 of Aizen Sōsuke's affiliated army, being a patrol soldier of the Wandenreich before his death. His partner was Redención Mandíbula. Appearance Cielo appears as a man of average and of a lean, but relatively unassuming build, he has short, messy, jet black hair and dark brown eyes. From what can be seen of his face, he appears to have sharp features, having a seemingly sharp jawline and a long nose. The remnants of Cielo's Hollow mask are located on his chin and his jawline, the remnants look like the mouth of his hollow mask. Cielo wears the modified Shihakushō-like uniform most Arrancars do, however, instead of what would be the traditional upper body garment that Shinigami wear, Cielo wears a long sleeved jacket instead. Personality Cielo is rather unpredictable with his personality, he is surprisingly well spoken and mindful, and he is able to normally act orderly, however he still shows the archetypical rage and arrogance of his kind, often loosing his temper if he is mocked. His true self is that of a psychotic maniac who craves ultimate violence, his attitude being more extreme than his partner's. Despite still being begrudging towards the Wandenreich, Cielo and Redención have both stopped despising them, often following orders without too much friction His relationship with his partner, Redención, is very rough, with Cielo often ordering the other Arrancar around, however the two get along well enough in order to work together. He has a tendency to act smug and talk trash to the opponent, usually as a way to gloat or distract them, however he tends to leave himself open to surprise attacks when doing so. Cielo and Redención have a very odd relationship with Roshan Bamshad. The two Arrancar often converse with the Quincy with an air of sarcastic respect and admiration, which Roshan himself reciprocates. Due to their abstract similarities the 3 of them get together surprisingly well, often exchanging small talk with sarcastic remarks interjecting in at random moments. Powers and Abilities : Cielo's Zanjutsu prowess is rather impressive, being able to fight evenly with expert swordsmen . His fighting style tends to rely on one handed techniques paired with unarmed attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cielo shows exceptional skill in hand-to-hand combat, with it being his most preferred form of combat, along with his hierro, he is able to hold his own against opponents of equal power to him easily. Enhanced Strength: Due to his reliance on unarmed combat, he has an above average amount of strength. : Cielo's hierro is particularly impressive, he is able to be unaffected by most light attacks and can even deflect many moderately damaging attacks also. : Cielo is able to locate numerous spiritual energies. : Despite not using it in battle it has been hinted that he knows about Bala and that he can use it also. His knowledge is good enough for him to be able to create a variation of Cero by mixing the properties of Bala and Cero. : Despite not using it in battle it has been hinted that he knows about Cero and that he can use it also. His knowledge is good enough for him to be able to create a variation of Cero by mixing the properties of Bala and Cero. *'Cero Fuerte': A Cero variation which has the potency of a Cero and the speed and force of a Bala according to Cielo. While clenching his hand, Cielo charges a ball of red energy, which resembles Bala, however when fired, it looks like a small, Cero-like beam. This cero is extremely fast and has a tremendous knockback effect. The weakness of it however are that while extremely forceful, it lacks the full destructive power of a normal cero while also lacking the full speed of a normal bala, however, due to it having elements of both techniques, it is extremely good at penetration, being able to punch through people easily and being able to damage even hardy weapons. : Cielo has access to the Hollow variant of the Shunpo technique, Sonido. His skill with the technique is advanced enough to match the speeds of other expert users of Sonido, Shunpo or Hirenkyaku, Cielo often using it to dash around opponents. : Cielo's Spiritual Power is quite great in quantity, matching an average leveled Shinigami's Power in scale, his Reiatsu is a purple hue in colour and leaks out when it is exerted in great amounts, giving the impression that it is a purple fog. Zanpakutō Navaja (ゴリ, Spanish and Japanese for razor): When sealed, Cielo's zanpakutō looks like a standard katana with a blue hilt and a square tsuba. *' ': His release command is Sear. He raises his zanpakutō into the air before releasing it. When released, Cielo's forearms are replaced with the forelegs of a praying mantis, his mask now covers his mouth and the sides of his head and he has light, bony armour on his chest. Resurrección Special Ability: When in his released state, a number of Cielo's abilities are augmented. Enhanced Speed: Cielo is drastically quicker while in this form, he can match the speeds of many high speed movement masters and even best then for a short period of time. Enhanced Strength: Cielo becomes slightly stronger in his Resurrección form, he is able to use his strength in conjunction with his impressive speed boost to overwhelm opponents quickly. Blade Arms: Cielo's blade arms are particularly sharp and dangerous, they are able to slice through many tough materials as well as defend against strong attacks without damaging Cielo physically. Stats Sealed Resurrección Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' Category:Arrancar Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Deceased